Hal Bus de Dombeldor
by viveslesaltosrouges
Summary: L'origine et les débuts d'Hal Bus de Dombeldor, le plus grand mage matrimonial qui soit.


La montée en puissance d'Hal Bus de Dombeldor, le plus grand mage matrimonial qui soit.

Il était une fois dans un pays lointain une sorcière, la sorcière Zaireau, qui haïssait le roi de Hunn, depuis que le jour de la naissance du fils du roi de Hunn, Zaireau avait été humiliée par la reine. Depuis ce jour, Zaireau méditait sa vengeance et avait trouvé le moyen parfait : le jour des fiançailles du fils du roi, elle lança un sort.

« A partir de ce jour, la peste et le choléra feront la rage sur votre royaume maudit roi de Hunn, car le mariage de votre fils avec la fille de votre voisin Moinzun ne pourra se faire. Sujets maudits du royaume maudit à partir de ce jour, écoutez-moi bien ! Je lance ce sort : par la force de ma vengeance je déclare que le jour où votre fils et la fille de moinzun se rencontreront, la fille de moinzun perdra toute beauté et ne pourra jamais s'accorder avec votre fils ! HAHAHAHAHA ! »

Sur ces mots, Zaireau disparut, heureuse de son mauvais sort. Tout le royaume était triste et apeuré, car si le mariage ne se faisait pas, la guerre allait éclater entre les deux voisins de tailles et de forces égales. Une guerre qui ne pouvait que se solder par la mort de nombre de chevaliers et sujets et bon nombres de tragédies dans tout le royaume, et le mener à sa perte.

_Au temps des loups et des boucliers fracassés, quand l'âge des hommes s'effondrera._

Malheureusement, elle avait oublié un élément important du sort : jeter le même sort sur l'âme du fils du roi de Hunn ! Cet oubli n'avait pas échappé au mage Hal présent dans la salle. Celui-ci rassura tant bien que mal le roi et la reine de Hunn et leur exposa son plan : il ne pouvait rien faire contre ce qui arriverait le jour où les deux enfants royaux se rencontreraient pour la première fois, mais puisque le fils du roi de Hunn devait ressortir intact de cette rencontre maudite, ce serait lui qui déjouerait le sort de l'infâme Zaireau ! Il reconnaîtrait dix ans après le malheureux évènement la beauté intérieure de la fille de Moinzun, en tomberait amoureux et au jour du mariage, le sort serait déjoué et la fille de Moinzun retrouverait toute sa beauté. Hal prévint le roi et la reine que néanmoins il y avait un prix à payer : il devait lui aussi prendre à leur fils quelque chose pour trouver l'énergie nécessaire à son sort, et il choisit de prendre sa mémoire, et il les avertit également qu'il n'avait pas la magie nécessaire pour atteindre Moinzun.

« Le jour où le sort de Zaireau se fera, votre enfant oubliera tout ce qui appartient à sa vie ici. Et ma magie ne pourra s'appliquer qu'à votre fils. Il vous faudra donc l'élever si bien que sa fiancée tombera rapidement amoureuse de lui, et qu'il saura reconnaître la beauté de toute chose. A cette seule condition le mariage pourra se réaliser malgré le sort de Zaireau. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir faire plus… »

Malgré ceci, le roi et la reine avaient retrouvé espoir. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à élever leur enfant si bien que toute fille tomberait amoureuse de lui, et qu'il serait capable de reconnaître une princesse en une fille laide. Ce qu'ils firent. Ils l'avaient nommé d'un nom d'étoile, espérant ainsi que leur fils saurait reconnaître sa lignée princière. Sirius. Lorsque l'enfant eut huit ans, il rencontra une fille dont il tomba éperdument amoureux du premier coup d'œil.

Il interpela la fille et le sort fit effet : la fille eut un acné foudroyant et le prince fut frappé d'amnésie. Il avait rencontré la princesse de Moinzun…

Hal fut prévenu et rassura à nouveau le roi et la reine : il prendrait soin d'eux de manière lointaine. Il alla trouver la princesse Moinzun qui s'était cachée au cœur de la forêt, en pleurs, et lui avait assuré que si elle le suivait, il trouverait le moyen de déjouer cette affreuse malédiction. La princesse n'ayant pas le courage de retourner chez ses parents dans cet état suivit le magicien, qui alla trouver le prince. Il promit au prince que s'il le suivait, il retrouverait sa mémoire et ses parents, et plaça l'un des enfants dans une famille sombre qui portait son nom : les Black, et l'autre enfant dans un orphelinat de sa connaissance. Ainsi, ils ne seraient pas influencés : Hal avait remarqué que tout gentil que le prince était, il avait raillé la malheureuse princesse. Sirius n'avait que huit ans.

Trois ans plus tard, Hal décida de retrouver les deux enfants et monta une école dans un bus géant. Pour ceci, on l'appela Hal du Bus. Il choisit pour lieu la colline Dom du pays de Bel, sur le continent d'Or. Ceci lui donna l'idée de se faire, à partir de ce jour, appeler Hal Bus de Dombeldor. Il invita quatre centaines d'élèves et dut trouver quatre autre bus géant : il avait ainsi quatre bus faisant office de pièces de vie et y mit cent élèves par bus, et le premier bus qu'il avait gardé comme salle de classe. Il trouva également les professeurs qui enseignaient aux élèves, vingt par classes. Ainsi, il pouvait consacrer plus de temps à surveiller le prince et la princesse.

Un an plus tard, une bataille de poux géante poussa les gens des environs à nommer l'école « les poux du bus ». Détestant ce nom, Hal Bus de Dombeldor trouva la solution un an plus tard. Il convia tout le pays de Bel à une exposition géante qui se conclut par un concert phénoménale de musique de chambre, qui fit tant de bruit que les gens du coin avaient décidé cette fois d'appeler l'école « les poux de l'art ». Hal Bus de Dombeldor, satisfait, inscrivit « Poux de l'Art » sur tous les murs de l'école et à l'entrée de chaque bus.

Ayant enfin géré tous les soucis d'installation, Hal Bus de Dombeldor put enfin se consacrer à sa mission première : aider à ce que Sirius Black reconnaisse en la petite fille dont il ne connaissait pas encore le nom la princesse Moinzun, dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux à huit ans.

Hal Bus de Dombeldor avait remarqué en surveillant Sirius que ce dernier s'était lié d'amitié avec d'autres élèves, farceurs et imaginatifs comme lui. Mais n'étant pas confiant en ses talents d'entremetteurs, il décida de s'entraîner sur certains de ses élèves. Deux ans après l'apparition définitive du nom de l'école, il avait remarqué dans une dispute entre Djams Peauteure et Lil Hie Ewanes quelques lapsus, et décida de les pousser à s'avouer leur flamme.

Un an plus tard, Djams Peauteure et Lil Hie Ewanes, grâce aux talents méconnus de Hal Bus Dombeldor en conseiller matrimonial, se déclarèrent une flamme infinie et se marièrent le mois qui suivait.

Hal Bus de Dombeldor, galvanisé par cette première victoire, cherchait à affiner ses talents et choisit pour cible Fran Klon du Bât et Hally Cefortes Q, deux cibles plus difficiles car plus timides. Il mit donc ses professeurs à contribution qui pendant toute l'année s'arrangèrent pour que les deux élèves furent mis en équipe pour chaque travaux pratiques, et placés l'un à côté de l'autre durant les autres cours. Hally Cefortes Q tomba enceinte au printemps qui suivait et se maria avec Fran Klon du Bât durant la chasse au muguet qui suivit. Hal Bus de Dombeldor fut convié au mariage.

Hal Bus de Dombeldor, confiant maintenant dans ses talents d'agent matrimonial, décida d'aiguiser tout de même sa flèche de Cupidon en choisissant Raie Mouslu Pain qui lui n'avait malheureusement personne en vue. Hal Bus de Dombeldor avait vonlontairement choisi une cible plus difficile : Raie Mouslu Pain était maudit. Tous les mois, il se transformait en un loup puis en un autre gars et enfin, il terminait sa nuit de transformation en roue. Il s'agissait d'un Loup-Gars-Roue. Hal Bus de Dombeldor devait donc pour cela trouver quelqu'un qui comprenait la beauté du doux Raie Mouslu Pain, exemple même de la gentillesse et de la bonté. Il avait remarqué qu'une fille qu'il venait d'accepter dans son école regardait le garçon avec plus que de l'admiration et essayait de lui ressembler. La fille, une nymphe nommée la nymphe d'Ador Atonks, n'avait que onze ans donc ne pouvait se fiancer.

Hal Bus de Dombeldor essaya donc de rapprocher les deux étudiants, de les faire se sentir frères et sœurs, en espérant que le temps passant, ce sentiment se transforme en amour. Il mit à nouveau ses professeurs à contribution, qui proposèrent à Raie Mouslu Pain de donner des cours de soutien à la nymphe d'Ador Atonks. A la fin de l'année, Raie Mouslu Pain proposa à la nymphe d'Ador Atonks de passer les vacances dans sa famille, pour l'aider aux devoirs de vacances. Nouvelle victoire pour Hal Bus de Dombeldor.

Le mage décida donc, durant la dernière année de présence de Sirius Black dans son école, de s'attaquer à sa véritable cible : Sirius Black et la princesse de Moinzun dont il avait rapidement réussi à connaître le nom. Elle s'appelait Suiris Kcalb. La difformité de Suiris Kcalb et la beauté de Sirius Black ne se mariant que difficilement, il allait falloir tous les talents d'entremetteurs de Hal Bus de Dombeldor pour rapprocher ces deux étudiants. Il décida de procéder par étapes : avant de devenir amants, il leur fallait devenir des amis.

Suiris Kcalb était laide, pleine de boutons, mais douce, intelligente et bonne. Le sort de Zaireau avait détruit le physique de la princesse mais n'avait pas atteint son âme. Malheureusement, sa laideur avait fait d'elle la cible des moqueries de la part de tous ses congénères, excepté Sirius Black qui n'avait pas perdu sa gentillesse et qui, en vieillissant, s'était désintéressé des moqueries répétitives sur la même cible. Il avait donc rapidement oublié Suiris Kcalb. Il ne la voyait pas, ne l'entendait pas. Suiris Kcalb, elle, n'avait jamais pu oublier Sirius Black, sa beauté, et aussi le premier s'étant moqué de sa laideur. Sa mémoire n'avait pas été affecté.

Hal Bus de Dombeldor savait qu'avant de pousser les deux enfants royaux l'un vers l'autre, il devait d'abord guérir la princesse de sa peur des autres. Il décida donc d'intervenir dans les moqueries, et interdit tous quolibets dans son école, sous peine de sévères sanctions. Pendant deux semaines, les élèves passèrent outres mais rares étaient ceux qui échappaient aux punitions : deux mois de retenues quotidiennes à couper des arbres. Ceci guérit définitivement toute l'école des quolibets et Suiris Kcalb put enfin respirer, mais les blessures de son âme n'étaient pas guéries. Pour cela, il décida d'utiliser Sirius Black : s'il lui redonnait confiance, elle retomberait amoureuse de lui et lui apprendrait à la connaître et reconnaîtrait la princesse en elle.

Il fit donc mettre en équipe les deux étudiants, mais Sirius Black, malgré sa bonté et sa gentillesse, voyait d'un mauvais œil qu'on lui imposât cette partenaire difforme et trop apeurée pour lui. Mais par peur de ce que les élèves avaient appelés la peine du bûcheron, Sirius Black ne faisait jamais preuve de méchanceté ni de sournoiserie envers sa partenaire. Celle-ci ne connaissait donc que le bon côté et retomba rapidement amoureuse de lui.

Hal Bus de Dombeldor s'en aperçut, et le fait que cet amour n'était qu'à sens unique n'échappa pas aux yeux du mage. Il décida donc de faire parvenir anonymement des revues à la jeune fille, avec des conseils et des exercices pour reprendre confiance en elle : il était primordial que Sirius Black voie le vrai caractère de Suiris Kcalb, afin de reconnaître celle qu'il avait autrefois aimée du premier coup d'œil !

Au premier mois de la saison des loups, Hal Bus de Dombeldor organisa un bal masqué, espérant ainsi que la princesse, débarrassé de son handicap physique, pourrait séduire son doux et beau prince. Malheureusement, ceci fut un échec car Sirius Black n'eut d'yeux que pour la beauté de toute l'école, une fille si superficielle qu'il était difficile de retenir son nom. Hal Bus de Dombeldor, dépité, se retira dans ses quartiers et laissa l'école aux mains de son second, le professeur Maque Gonne à Galle qui portait une minerve, et était donc surnommée « Minerva ».

Durant le mois de cupidon, il eut une nouvelle idée : organiser des jeux durant les congés. Il savait que Sirius Black et Suiris Kcalb resteraient aux bus, et il décida d'organiser non pas un bal masqué mais des jeux masqués. Il imposa plusieurs règles, comme celles de ne jamais montrer son vrai visage aux autres élèves et celles de faire lui-même les équipes. Les jeux dureraient une semaine en tout et pour tout. Ces jeux s'appelaient « guerre à celui qui a volé la mort aux rats ». Le voleur, par souci de simplicité, serait appelé Vol de Mort aux Rats et rapidement ce nom fut raccourci en Vold'mort. Un jeu de piste.

Il truqua un tirage aux sorts pour que Sirius Black et Suiris Kcalb furent partenaires, et Sirius Black, ne voyant pas le visage de sa partenaire, fut troublé par sa gentillesse et sa bonté. Suiris Kcalb, elle, reconnut rapidement Sirius.

A la fin des jeux, la princesse fut davantage amoureuse du prince mais lui en voulut de se montrer plus avenant seulement parce qu'il ne voyait pas sa laideur. Elle savait également qu'elle n'avait aucune chance : une fois son visage découvert, il la repousserait à nouveau. Elle ne faisait donc pas d'illusions, et décida d'éviter son prince le plus souvent possible.

Le dernier jour des jeux, lorsque l'équipe des deux enfants royaux eurent gagnés la palme et furent déclarés les vainqueurs maîtres de la mort aux rats, ils gagnèrent chacun une pièce faite par Hal Bus de Dombeldor lui-même. Celui-ci avait utilisé un stratagème, ayant deviné les ressentiments de la princesse envers le prince : la réponse à leurs malheurs se trouvaient dans un troisième objet cachés et ils devaient, ensembles, trouver le moyen de le faire apparaître, avec pour seul indice : de la réunion des deux objets naîtra le troisième.

La princesse offrit donc son propre objet au prince, lui disant que s'il retrouvait son propriétaire et s'il voyait au-delà de l'évidence, le voile de sa mémoire serait levé.

Hal Bus de Dombeldor laissa donc Sirius Black chercher à qui pouvait appartenir l'objet qui lui avait été confié, tout en lui envoyant, comme il l'avait fait avec Suiris Kcalb, des indices.

- Un merveilleux jus de citrouille peut être versé dans un verre de piètre allure sans perdre de sa qualité.

- La beauté n'est qu'éphémère.

- Voire en soi et reconnaître l'autre.

- Etc…

Sirius avait du mal à suivre ces indices, Suiris déprimait et perdait petit à petit confiance en elle. Jusqu'au jour où le déclic se fit : il avait reconnu en Suiris sa partenaire de jeux, intelligente, douce, gentille et commençait à voir au-delà de l'évidence. Peu à peu la bonté de la princesse le gagna et il s'attacha à elle, et la demanda en mariage, espérant qu'elle l'aiderait à retrouver sa vie. Suiris, comblée de bonheur, accepta.

Le jour du mariage, Hal Bus de Dombeldor lança une flèche vers le ciel et cette flèche retomba sur l'infâme Zaireau, brisant ainsi le sort. Suiris Kcalb retrouva ainsi toute sa beauté, Sirius Black sa mémoire, et le royaume de Hunn et celui de Moinzun leur unité brisée par Zaireau (raison de la dispute entre cette méchante sorcière et le roi de Hunn).

Hal Bus de Dombeldor retourna dans l'école qu'il avait créée et aida les amoureux, tant et si bien que ses enseignants, excédés, le supplièrent de quitter l'école et d'ouvrir une agence matrimoniale, afin de les laisser travailler en paix. Hal Bus de Dombeldor, heureux de sa victoire, n'en prit pas ombrage et accepta, et ouvrit son agence dans le voisinage de son ancienne école, et continua d'aider les amoureux avec la complicité de ses anciens employés.

Sirius Black et Suiris Kcalb se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Des siècles et des siècles plus tard, dans notre belle contrée d'Angleterre (ou d'Ecosse), lorsqu'un sort de Vol de Mort apparut, l'amour vainquit grâce aux talents entremetteurs du descendants d'Hal Bus de Dombeldor : Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard née de l'école des Poux de l'Art, dont les bus-dortoirs avaient été transformés en maisons, et dont le bus d'étude avait été transformé en château. Sirius Black aida quelques années le descendant de Djams Peauteure à gagner sa dulcinée Lily Evans, réincarnation de Lil Hie Ewanes, pour enfin concevoir l'enfant Harry Potter de la Victoire ! Puis, après que Harry Potter de la Victoire eut suffisamment pris d'âge pour vivre seul, il passa le voile et rentra auprès de sa famille, dans le royaume dont il avait hérité : le royaume du Tout (et de son opposé enfin réunis).

Si c'est pas génial tout ça…

Quant à l'agence matrimoniale d'Hal Bus de Dombeldor, Albus Dumbledore décida, par souci pratique, de la transférer à Poudlard, y inscrivant ses victoires et les mariages qu'il avait provoqués. Lorsque les murs de ses quartiers furent totalement remplis, qu'il ne restât plus un seul millimètre, même avec l'aide de sorts connus de lui seul, il fit la même chose avec son plafond, puis avec son sol. A sa mort, par hommage, son adjointe Minerva McGonagall ajouta le mariage de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks.

Si c'est pas merveilleux tout ça…


End file.
